


soft

by emberchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Writing practice, basically a character study, but whoops, they're in college, this was supposed to be a relationship study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberchii/pseuds/emberchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, everything about Hinata was soft. </p>
<p>aka: a kagehina relationship study</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft

Really, everything about Hinata was soft.  
  
It was something gradual, something that Kageyama found over the course of years, overflowing with hard work and secret touches and oh, so, so much love.  
  
Hinata's skin was soft, softer than any girls, any child's. His hair was soft, his smiles that he saved for Kageyama's eyes only but softer, softer than that; the fluttering touches and the words whispered into his skin; everything that was spoken about at that point where you weren't sure whether it was night or morning anymore. It was soft, the way that Hinata said his name—” _Tobio_ ,”—the way that his eyes darkened when they moved to his face, his body.  
  
Kageyama laid in the stiff bed that his university offered him, a billion rocks used just to keep it in shape, all grinding and digging into his back. He searched through the drips on the ceiling, the discoloured patches in the paint when someone just barely missed the shade that they were looking for. It was way past midnight, some time in the witching hours in the morning; and there was a soft, recognizable knock because only Hinata would rap his knuckles against the door like that.  
  
The door creaked open, a fluffy mass of orange hair appearing in view, and then Kageyama could only think _Shouyou, Shouyou_ as the smell overtook him. The mixture of Hinata's skin, the shampoo that he used that smelled like strawberries and how his skin was cream beneath those layers that sunlight couldn't reach; all of that was swirling through Kageyama's mind as Hinata planted himself in his lap.  
  
Hands instinctually rested on his hips. Kageyama's thumbs worked circles into the thin strip of exposed skin, the dip where his hip bones were prominent. Hinata folded over those hands, his hair tickling Kageyama's forehead and his breath washing over his lips, fluttering over his cheeks and neck.  
  
Kageyama tilted his head fractionally, just enough for his lips to press up soft against Hinata's.  
  
Hinata kept him pinned there, straddling his weight to keep his hips planted firmly on Kageyama's, but the motions were soft and they were subtle. The shift of weight that slotted them together in that perfect, practiced way, and the give and take of their kisses that so well reflected their relationship.  
  
Give and take, _I support you if you do the same to me_.  
  
Soft, soft, soft. Kageyama's fingers slid upwards, brushing across the smooth skin, running over the dips in his ribs and counting each one. They slid further back, his fingers slotting into the notches in Hinata's spine. Long fingers danced delicately over ivory skin, the fabric of Hinata's shirt bunching up as they drew higher.  
  
Hinata sighed softly into his mouth, cupping Kageyama's face. He pulled back and let the article be pulled off of his small frame, tired eyes flickering to study Kageyama's reaction. His irises glowed, light swirling around inside them curiously, and Kageyama's hands slid back down the length of Shouyou's spine, prompting the redhead to arch his back and release a low, pleased hum as his eyelashes fluttered, eyes sliding closed in contentment.  
  
Kageyama's hands slid from his back and to his well toned abdomen, fingers starting with the soft wisps of orange hair that thickened as it drew from the naval. His fingers brushed slowly over the toned grooves in his muscles, up over his chest and across his collarbone. His shoulders were dusted with freckles that trickled down the length of his arm, thin hair forming on the smooth skin of his forearms. There was a mole on Hinata's right elbow, one on the back of his left hand. Kageyama's fingers slowly trailed down Hinata's arms, counting the freckles and marks on his skin until their fingers slotted together.  
  
Hinata squeezed his hand slightly, expression softening into one that was full of love. He hunched his back, bringing his head down to brush his lips softly across Kageyama.  
  
“Tobio?”  
  
Ah, yes. His name, the way that Shouyou said it sent a slow shudder down his spine. This time his name was a question, a way to focus his attention.  
  
“Hmm?” Navy eyes flickered up to meet golden, the dark irises focusing in the glimmer within Hinata's.  
  
“I love you.” Hinata's words brushed across him and he closed his eyes, tilting his head back and smiling oh-so slightly at those words that had become so heavily used.  
  
Kageyama ran his thumb over the thin silver band that ran across Hinata's left ring finger, a small gemstone embedded in the metal.  
  
“I love you too, Shouyou.” Even those words were soft.

**Author's Note:**

> this thing is so fluffy and cute and god dammit, i can feel my teeth rotting.


End file.
